Nightmares
by cajunghost
Summary: After Jane shoots Doyle, Maura breaks up with Jane and stops talking to her. If the nightmares dont kill Jane their effects will cause her to loose her edge and an upcomeing event will kill her. So the Gods step in and take matters into thier hands.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares

As Jo-Friday lies on Janes bed with her head resting on Janes leg, she stares at her masters

tear stained face with sad brown eyes. When Jane lets outa cry filled with fear and pain, Joe

Jo looks over at the small female that is stairing down at Janes face, and watches female reach

out caress's Janes forhead with the back of her fingers. Jo laid her her head back down on

Janes legs and lets out a whine that is so full of worry and pain that the small female looks

over at jo, and gives her a small sad smile.

"I know you are worried and scared Jo so am I." Jo lefts her head and tilts it to one side, and lets out another whine. "Oh jo, I tried everything withen my power to help her weather thesenightmares, nothing I do works, we need help."

" Thats why I am here child." The small female turns and drops to her knees and looks at the

floor as a tall beutifull woman , that smells of fresh cut grass and flowers and an ocean breeze

spring all at the same time to Jo, steps into Janes room from the shadows, and walks over to

the smaller female and drops to knees and holds out her arms."Come here child." As the small

woman gets up she rushs into Athena's arms and starts crying.

As Athena caress's the small womans hair she says."I know what you are thinking, you

did not fail your charge, her pain is caused by a broken heart, as the humans say, she is

missing her Rock, her Anchor, and the only one that can help her is her soulmate."

"But that one is still filled with so much anger, she can not or will not see the depth of

Janes pain and sorrow, and that this is actualy going to kill Jane. And for what, a monster that

has done nothing but evil his entire life." The small woman looks over at Jane and sighs.

"I can not believe she Jane into the gutter for him."

"No child she still loves Jane, she just thinks that blood ties should come first in her heart,

she has narrowed her view of family, she has forgotten Jane and hers are more family, than

her blood father has ever been, or ever will be." she looks back at the Guide. "She will be

wakeing soon, I will over and speak with the Morpheus". Athena reachs over to Jo-Friday

and scratchs her behind the ear. "Watch over her the both of you". Then turns and steps

from Janes room and into the realm of dreams.

This realm is a place of contridictions, a place where physics is turned on its head, where

nothing makes since yet at the same time every thing makes since.

"Morpheus I wish to talk with you on urgent busness, please show yourself." Athena calls

into the darkness, and out of nothingness the good of dreams steps from the darkness.

"I know why you are here Athena, you may pass. But be warned do not go into the dreams

of the one called Jane Rizzoli, they are to chaotic even for one such as yourself, you will not

be able to leave if you get pulled to deep into them."

"Thank brother I shall take your warning to heart and not go there, I just need to enter

Maura Isles dreams. I take it I can come and go into her dreams with out talking to you

again?"

"You have my blessing Athena. Now go time is running out in the mortal world."

Morpheus says as he steps back into the darkness.

Athena takes another step and she finds herself in an elegant ballroom, with people

danceing to the waltz, or just talking. She looks around and spots Maura over in the corner

nursing a drink.

"Well Maura its time to change this sad dream to a nightmare." Athena waves her hand

through the air and Maura finds herself back in the burned out warehouse, right after

Paddy Doyle finished shooting both the Fireman and Agent Dean. Maura turns and sees

Jane come in and raise her fun, she yells NO and Jane stops and looks at Maura and

hesitat's. Paddy Doyle see's this and shoots Detective Rizzoli twice in the chest. Maura

sees two hole appear in Janes chest and screams and runs over to her, and sees that

nothing she can do will save Jane life and she starts screaming.

Maura wakes up screaming Janes name and runs to the bathroom and throws up. Behind

her unseen are two figures, both look on with sorrow. When Maura finishs she sits back

back against the bathroom wall and starts crying into her hands.

Looking at Maura, Athena approachs her and says," Its time to open your eyes."

Geting up and going back to her bedroom, she looks at the clock on her nightstand.

"6 a.m? I never sleep this late". She laughs nervesly. "I may as will go for a run before

work, hopfully it will help shake off the effects of that nightmare."


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own them. Wish I did, and I wish I could meet Sasha and Angie.**

Chapter 2 Nightmares

Jane wakes up to pain and confussion, the last thing she remimbers was running through the park. As the fog lefts from her mind she feels intense pain shooting up both her out stretched

arms, she see's that both her hands are nailed down, and lets out a pained cry.

Jane then hears a voice that sends shivers down her spine and a cold chill of fear into the pit of stomach. "I amd so glad you are finaly awake Janie, the fun is about to start and it wouldnt be the same if you were not awake." Hoyt says with that maniacal grin plastered on his twisted face. Hoyt lifts his scalpel and twists it, and watchs the light reflect off of its highly polished surface, and looks at Jane. "Oh, we are gonna have so much fun Janie." He places the edge of the scalpel against Janes stomach just above her navel and draws it to just below her sports bra. " Yes we are gonna have so much fun." Hoyt says, as he licks the blood off the scalpel.

Jane so terrified that she can't even scream, watchs as he goes over to a curtain against the back wall." I have a very special gift for you Janie, yes its gonna make our time together so much more fun. We are gonna love playing with this, oh so much Janie." Hoyt reachs up and grabs the curtain and yanks it down.

Seeing whats behind the curtain Jane starts screaming. "Leave her alone, stay away from her you monster, its me you want."

Laughing Hoyt walks over too Jane. Reaching out with his scalpel he starts cutting Janes leg from her ankle to her outer thigh. "Where would the fun be in that Janie." Hoyt said as he moved back to Maurs."Mmm she looks good in these black lace bra and panties, but there something missing." Hoyt says as he looks Maura from head to toe. Learing over at Jane, Hoyt leans over Maura and breaks an amonia capsul under her nose." Time to wake up Maura, its time for the fun to begin." Maura turns her head away from the smell of amonia and Hoyts foul breath, and moans.

Looking back over at Jane, Hoyt picks his scalpel back up, he puts it against the skin of Mauras stomach and draws it up to just below her breasts.

Seeing the shallow cut forming on Mauras stomach, Jane starts screaming at Hoyt to stop. Maura screams in pain as Hoyt leaves two deep cuts on each side of her face. Hearing Janes plea's for him to stop, only eggs Hoyt on. Takeing his scalpel he deftly cuts away Mauras panties.

Desperate to stop Hoyt from hurting Maura even more, Jane starts straining against the nails holding her hands in place, but all that happens is she feels pain shoot up both her arms and she screams in fustration and pain.

"Janie your jealous, how touching." Looking down at Maura, he crosses his arms and taps his scalpel on his chin, as if he is thinking, then he turns to face Jane. "Tell you what, I'll END this part of the game Janie, so it will be just the two of us." And before Jane could process what he was saying, Hoyt cuts Maura's throat, and he starts laughing as arterial blood sprays every where.

Finaly waking up, Jane sits up in bed screaming for Maura. She gets up and heads into the bathroom. When she steps into the shower, with the hot water running down her skin, images from her nightmare starts flashing by in her mind, she collapses against the wall of the shower, and starts crying. "God Maura, I dont know how long I can take this".

Outside the bathroom with her forehead against the door, the small woman starts crying also. "I feel so helpless Athena". Opening her eyes she sees Jo at her feet. "Im scared to Jo".

**sorry it took so long to update. It was hard for me to write, i dont like it when Maura gets hurt.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmares 3

After locking the door and heading to her car, Maura hears Beethoven's 5th coming from her purse. "Doctor Maura Iles M.E.". Unlocking the door to her car and getting in."I will be there in twenty minutes".

Arriving at the crime scene Maura gets out of her car and goes to the trunk and puts her flower print water boots and grabs her M.E. bag.

"Good morning Sergeant Detective Korsak." Maura greets the Detective as she approaches him and the two bodies. Squatting down next to one of the bodies she looks him over, turns his head and looks at the back of his head."There is what appears to be a small caliber bullet hole to the Parietal." Getting up and going over to the other body, and looks at the back of his head. "Same wound on this one too." Opening her medical bag she takes out her liver temperature thermometer and inserts it into the victims liver, she checks the reading and does the calculations. "According to the liver temperature they died around midnight." Turning the body so she can lift his shirt and looks at the side that was on the ground, she sees the subcutaneous blood clotting, she moves over to the other victim and sees the same thing. "As you can see the subcutaneous blood clotting is on the sides that is on the ground, this your primary crime scene." Waving over her forensics technicians, she tells them to process the bodies and to transport them back to the morgue. "I will have more for you once I finish up with the autopsy." Hearing a familiar voice Maura looks over to the way she came into the park, when she saw Jane, she felt the blood drain from her face. What she saw made catch her breath and take a step back, she closed her eyes and took and deep breath' and looked again, and sighed in relief, when she did not see the two gunshot wounds on Jane's chest. Without warning her nightmare flashes in her mind's eye, turning away she places hand to her throat and takes another deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Korsak, can you come to my office later today?" Maura asked.

Korsak looks up from his note pad and looks at Maura and sees that her hands are shaking and her face in a little pale."Sure Doctor Iles, are you feeling all right?"

"I do not know Vance, I am done here, I will see you back at the precinct." With that she headed back to her car.

Hearing the door to the morgue open Maura looks up and sees Korsak entering. "Hello Sergeant Detective, I will be right with. I just have to finish up this last autopsy you can wait for me in my office."

"Sure Doc". Korsak went into Maura's office and made himself comfortable on the sofa against the wall.

After a few minutes Maura walked in and sat next to Korsak and started rubbing her hands against her legs nurvously.

"You all right Maura". Korsak asked.

"No not really, I had a nightmare last night, and it's been haunting me all day." Maura said."It all came back to me this morning at the crime scene.

"You want to talk about this dream Maura?" Korsak asked.

"No Korsak, I really do not want to talk about that, that's not way I asked you here." says Maura.

"Let me guess you want to ask me about Jane, right?" asked Korsak

"Yes" Maura confirmed. "When I saw her at the crime scene, she did not look like she was doing to well."

"Well, I don't think she is sleeping all that well, and to tell the truth I don't think she has been eating much either. I'm worried about her Doc." Korsak said and let out a sigh. "Maybe if you went and talked to her."

"No Korsak, I cannot, even though I still love and worry about her, I still cannot bring myself to talk to her, outside work related topics. I still get mad every time I think about what she did, I am sorry." Maura explained.

"I really wish you would change your mind and talk to her, she misses you." Korsak said.

"I miss her too, but like I said I am not ready yet." said Maura.

"I'll respect you wish's and I will also keep this between us ok." He said to Maura.

They heard a knock on the door and a lab tech. came in holding a folder. "I have the results back from ballistics, and one of the DNA tests came back too." He said handing the folder to Maura, then leaving.

Opening the folder and looking inside Maura frowned and handed the folder to korsak. "You are going to want to see this." Maura said.

Taking the folder Korsak opened it and whistled. "This is not good, if he is involved in this then there is going to be more deaths. They only bring him and his partner in when they need to take out people who are powerful and will protected. And you will not get anything on the other hit man he has never been caught, because they do not flip on each other. And the two victims when not only rich, but they also had their hands into smuggling drugs and guns. I have to get this upstairs. See you later Doctor Iles." Korsak said as he got up and left.

Sitting in one of the orange art deco chairs, Athena watched as Maura got up and went to her desk and started filling out her reports. "To much anger Maura, you have to let it go. You of all people know she had no choice but to shoot him. This is so frustrating, I wish for the good ole days when I could just pop in and just talk directly to you both. I guess we will just continue with this tonight." With that Athena gets up and disappears.

Sitting on the filing cabinet, the small blonde woman watched as Athena disappeared, then turned back Maura, and shook her head. "Well Maura things are going to get worse, and I cannot do anything to help. She was right things where so much easier back then, when the two of you could see us."

Looking up from her computer and looking around her office, Maura rubs the back of her neck with her right hand, then shrugs her shoulders and closes out her reports and starts shoe shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the direction this chapter went, it had a mind of its own, no matter how I tryed to steer it in one direction it went another.**

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I wish I could meet the actresses that play them.**

**Nightmares CHAPTER 4 **

Maura wearing knee high riding boots, tan riding pants and white riding blouse, was sitting astride her four year old mare. Maura couldn't help but smile as the wind blew through her hair and the midday spring sun warmed her face. Reaching forward with her left hand she pets her horse's neck and leans forward. "I missed this, riding with you, how about we kick this up a notch." She says, and taps her heels onto Midnights side. When she feels her rider's heels in her side, she lays her ears back against her head and picks up speed, transitioning into a smooth gallop. Both rider and horse feel the excitement flow off of each other, both reveling in the feeling of freedom and the wind in hair and mane.

Standing upon a hill watching the pair, Athena lifts her spear and slams the end back onto the ground, sending a wave through the air, changing the scene and the players in the dream.

As both horse and rider jump over a small stream the air changes and they both feel a cold chill. As they land they find themselves no longer in a field but on a path in forest, and the sun is no longer high in the sky but is now setting and casting shadows that seem to move. Branch's creak in the wind and a wolf howls in the distance, the forest gets darker as the sun sets and the trees start to close in. Her heart beating faster, eyes wide in fear and confusion. Hands grab her arm and pull her from her horse, kicking and screaming she tries to fight both aggressor and fear, to stay alive. An arm wraps around her waist and a hand covers her mouth to shut off her screams and yells. A whisper in her ear makes her freeze and stills her in fright.

"Quiet down and be still, Maura my dear." A familiar voice whispers into her ear. "I'll let you go but you have to promise me to be calm."Maura nods in agreement, and feels the arm around her waist and hand from her mouth leave from around her. Turning she slaps Patrick Doyle across the face.

"Stay away from me Patrick" Maura yells at him.

"Is that how you greet your father?"Patrick asks Maura, as he takes her hand and leads her to a clearing, where Maura sees a hooded figure hanging by the wrists from a tree branch. As they get closer Patrick stops her, and turns her to face him.

"Maura, it's her or me make your choice. "Patrick demands. "Make it now."

"Who is that Patrick? What's going on?" Maura says and turns and goes over to the hooded figure, she reaches up and takes the hood off and gasps as she sees Jane's beaten and battered face. "Cut her down Patrick, you cannot do this." She yells at Doyle.

Doyle just smiles and shakes his head no. "Sorry I can't do that. She shot me, so she has to pay and obviously you chose her over me, Maura." Doyle says as his anger rises. He reaches into his coat pocket and withdraws an ice pick.

"She shot me and I have to make an example out of her."Doyle says as he advances on Jane's still form.

Maura stands between Doyle and Jane and holds her hands up. "No, I cannot let you kill her, Doyle." She yells.

"Why Maura, you don't love her anymore, so why do you care?" Doyle asks coldly, still advancing.

"I do love her; I made a mistake breaking up with her over your shooting. Stay away you bastard." Maura screams at Doyle.

"Watch your language young lady." Doyle sneers and push's Maura out of the way.

As Maura falls to the ground, she sees him raise the ice pick and plunges it into Jane's chest, he turns to Maura and watches as Maura screams at him and tries to get up and go to Jane.

Doyle grabs her and forces her to face him and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now go to her Maura," He says as he throws her at Jane's limp body.

Waking from sleep with a start and tears in her eyes. "No, Jane I am so sorry." Maura cries, as she jumps from her bed and runs from her room, she grabs her coat, keys and purse and rushes out of her house, into the dark night.

She starts her car, backs it from the driveway, and she speeds down the streets. Her heart pounding and hands shaking, tears in her eyes, she pleads for forgiveness and prays she will be forgiven. No longer angry, no longer does pride stand in the way. Now all she feels is love for the one she loves.

Stopping in front of Jane's apartment building, she bolts from her car and runs up the stairs, she grabs the key she kept and unlocks the door. Through the living room and down the hall she runs. At the bedroom door, she stops and takes a deep breath. Slowly she opens the door and enters the room.

What she saw breaks her heart, what she sees makes her cry. Jane crying in her sleep tossing and turning, unable to wake from a nightmare, fear marring her face. Jo-Friday looks up at Maura; she cries and whines, not knowing what to do, begging Maura to help her mistress.

Maura rushes over and kneels next to Jane's bed; she caresses Jane's cheek and plants a kiss on her forehead. "Wake up Jane, please wake up." Maura pleads.

Stirring from her from her slumber Jane opens her eyes and sees her Maura. "What are you doing here Maura?" Jane asks.

"I am her to say sorry Jane, and to ask you to take me back. I love you so much, please forgive me Jane."

Maura says and with all her heart, and tears in her eyes.

"I forgave you a long time ago Maura." Jane says, and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Here get in and get some sleep we will talk not more in the morning."

Maura gets up and takes off her coat and climbs into bed with Jane and snuggles up to Jane's side and places her head on her shoulder. "I love you Jane." Maura say as she starts to fall back to sleep.

"I love you too Maura." Jane says kisses Maura's head and goes back to sleep herself.

Jo now tail wagging gladly jumps to the floor knowing her mistress is now somewhat happy, she goes over to Athena and looks into her eyes, squatting down she pets Jo's head.

Looking over at the two, Athena says. "Maura has one more dream before this night is done." Looking over at the small blond, she says. "You are up; tell her what she needs to know this night, so Jane will live to see the next sunset. Show her what might be. Waste no time, go now Starlight tarry no more, to Maura's dream you go." She puts her hand on the other ones shoulder and smiles and says. "She will be alright now."

Athena turns and disappears.

I hope this story is alright, my writing style changed for some reason.

Don't own them sorry to say. Do you really want to know what horror Jane went through? I'm having a hard time imagining it. But hopefully I can get it down on paper soon. Sorry to say two more dreams then we will where everything goes. Good dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

**Nightmares**

Chapter 5

Running down the dark hall Jane looks back the way she came, she sees a man chasing her and hears a sadistic laugh. "Janie where are you going we were just starting to have fun." The Hoyt says as he starts laughing again.

Going through a door she sees something that makes her blood run cold, and she swallows bile that threatens to come up at the site. Before her is a room full of dismembered body parts strewn all over the room and blood drenched walls. As she starts to walk across the room to get to the door on the other side of the room, she does her best not to slip in pools of blood and she starts to quicken her pace as she hears a slow knocking on the door she just came through. Trying her best not to look around at the carnage in the room Jane makes it to the other door and opens it, just as the other door opens and a laugh erupts from his throat. "How do you like the decorations Janie?" he says with evil delete.

Going through the door Jane locks it from her side, and runs down another hall. She sees doors on either side of the hall and passes them without opening them, afraid of what she might find. Coming to the end of the hall she finds the door locked with no other way out, she tries the door on her right and as it opens, Jane hears the door at the far end open with a bang, so she rushes in and closes the door behind her, she turns and locks it. As she turns around she sees that the walls are white, curtains on metal frames surround a surgical table and going to the only other door in the room she opens it and sees an empty closet. Turning around in a circle trying to find a way out any way out, no other doors, not even a window was to be found. At the door to the hall she hears a knock. "Let me in Janie, you can't get out of there. Oh wait you don't have to let me in I have a key." He says laughing while he unlocks the door and steps into the room. "Janie you can't get away, we will always be together, we are connected you and I." Hoyt says with a smile on his twisted face.

Jane choke's back a cry, as she backs against the wall, tears falling from her eyes. She tries to speak but nothing can get past that lump in her throat. "How do you like your room Janie, it's and blank canvas." He says as he waves his hands around. "You are going to help me paint the walls, and add to the décor of the room." Hoyt says as he sniffs Jane's hair. "Lavender, I love that smell on you." He adds with a moan, and kisses her on the cheek. Taking a handful of Jane's hair he starts dragging her over to the operating table and throws her onto it, and then straps her into it.

"I'll be in back Janie, I have other quests to play with before you and I can get started." Hoyt says as he leaves the room.

Trying to get out of the straps she hears a scream coming from another room and starts fighting even harder against the straps. "Somebody help me please." she pleads. Hearing the door open she looks over and sees another man enter wearing red scrubs and pushing a try full of assorted surgical instruments.

"The Surgeon is busy with two other quests right now, he sent me to make sure everything is ready and to see if you would like something to drink while you wait your turn." The apprentice said laughing as he placed the try near the table. Jane shook her head no as she watched him go about his work.

"Are you sure, we have a wide selection of wine, of course it's all red." He laughs again and shakes his head as he walks out of the room.

Hearing a man screaming for his wife, Jane starts struggling against her bonds again. Anger and fear rise together side by side, anger for what is happening and for not being able to do anything to stop it and fear for what will happen when he is done and comes for her. She looks over at the tray and tries to reach it with her fingers, but it is just out of reach, growling in frustration she shuts her eyes and starts crying.

She hears the door open again and a woman steps in pushing a small cart with snacks, two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine." How are you doing this night Detective?" She says, as she places the cart against the wall. She exits the room and returns with a small table and a chair and places them against the wall near the cart. She looks over at Jane and smiles, and walks over to her. Eyeing Jane from head to toe, she runs her hand up her leg.

"Please let me go before he comes back." Jane pleads to the woman.

Looking Jane in the eyes she says." Why would I do that my dear, after he is done with you he promised me that I could have Maura." She says as she pats Jane on the cheek." The things I'm going to do to that woman when I get my hands on her, just thinking of it makes me all, HOT." She says as she starts towards the door.

"Don't you touch her; I'll kill you if you touch her."Jane screams at the woman.

"How are you going to that my dear once the Surgeon is done with you?" The woman says laughing as she leaves the room. Jane screams when the door closes.

Hearing a woman scream she turns her head, and starts praying for a merical.

For what seemed like forever and several screams from husband and wife, the surgeon finally enters the room Jane is being held in, still in his bloody surgical gown and latex gloves and blood on his lips.

He looks at Jane."As soon as I clean up we will have us a snack then we will begin." He looks around the room and smiles." Good everything is set up properly, I'll be right back Janie." He says closing the door as he leaves.

Jane closes her eye and starts to pray again, knowing that her time is coming to an end.

"Somebody please help me."Jane says. She continues praying until the door opens and the surgeon and his apprentice come in and sit at the small table. The apprentice opens the wine and pours it into both wine glasses, before helping himself to some the snacks.

"How are you feeling Janie?"Hoyt says, taking a drink from his glass.

"Let me introduce you to my new apprentice, I had to go out and find a new one after you shot my last apprentice." Hoyt says as he waves over to the younger man."He and his wife are quite the pair, I found them when they were working as interns at a hospital, they were really bored till I came along." Hoyt tells Jane."I promised Maura to his wife, she just loves doing certain things to beautiful women, it's really enjoyable to watch."He laughs as he sees Jane's expression change from fear to murderess rage."Why don't you go and undress our quest so we can start."He tells the other man.

"Yes sir Master." He says as he gets up and grabs a pair of surgical scissors from off the tray and starts to cut away Jane's shirt, when he finishes he undoes her pants and starts pulling them down, he undoes one of the restraints from her ankle so he can get them off, when he gets the pants off of one leg Jane tries kicking him and starts cursing him. Grabbing the offending leg he presses it back down and replaces the restraint, holding down the other leg with one hand, he unbuckles the other restraint and removes the pants and refasten the restraint and throws them into a waste basket, leaving Jane in nothing but her underwear.

The door opens and the woman enters carrying red surgical gowns, hands them to both men and helps put them on. She turns to Jane and licks her lips."I really can't wait to get my hands on your girlfriend Jane."She says, before leaving the room.

Jane terrified watches as Hoyt and his apprentice check the instruments on the tray. Hoyt picks up a scalpel and turns to Jane."It's time to start the fun Janie." He says as he waves the scalpel in front of her eyes."Where shall we start, the arms, the legs or the stomach?"He says pointing to each part of her body." Let's start with the arms, what do you say?" He asks his apprentice.

"I say we start with her legs and work our way up, Sir."He says.

"Yes we can do that, let's get started then."He says and moves down to Jane's legs and caresses her leg with the tips of his fingers. Jane feeling sick at his touch tries to move her leg away from his touch. Hoyt just looks up and smiles, then takes the scalpel and starts cutting her right leg form ankle to knee, Jane starts screaming from the pain.

"I love you Maura."Jane says to herself, and screams again as her other leg is cut open, and passes out from the pain.

"Wake up Jane." Jane hears Maura's voice as she hovers in darkness."Maura?" Jane says."Please wake up."

Opening her eyes Jane sees Maura kneeling next her bed crying."What are you doing her Maura?"Jane asks.

"I am her to say sorry Jane, and to ask you to take me back. I love you so much, please forgive me Jane." Maura says with all her heart, with tears in her eyes.

"I forgave you a long time ago Maura."Jane says, and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Here get in and get some sleep and we will talk more in the morning."

Maura gets up and takes off her coat and climbs into bed with Jane and snuggles up to her side and places her head on Jane's shoulder."I love you Jane."Maura says as she starts to fall asleep."

"I love you too Maura." Jane says and kisses Maura's head and goes back to sleep herself.

"The Sox win the Pennant, the sox win the pennant."The announcer says as the player goes over home base.

Jane starts jumping and cheering; she turns to Maura and kisses her.

I hope ya'll really liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Standing on a beach with the water lapping at her feet and a light breeze blowing her hair, Maura looks out over the ocean and watches the sun rise on the horizon, and admires the beautiful colors the light creates on the clouds and the water.

"Now that is really beautiful." When Maura heard this she turned and was greeted by a very warm and bright smile that reached to beautiful green eyes. She saw that the other woman had short blond hair and was wearing a white sundress that stopped just above her knees and a bright red sash that was tied around her waist and upon her shoulder was a black bird, that Maura new to be a _Corvus Corax the common crow._

"Who are you?" Eyeing the other woman with suspicion and surprise, and wondering why she was there.

"My name really doesn't matter." The blond then turned and started walking down the beach, when she realized Maura was not following her she turned and waved for her to follow. So Maura hurried after the other blond and took up a position next to her.

"What's with the Corvus Corax?" Maura asked glancing over at the other woman and the crow as they walked.

"The what?" The other woman asked as she looked over at Maura with a playful smile. "Oh, you mean the raven. Well it depends on what cultural myths you look at, they can be a messenger or harbingers, it all depends and this one can be either one, who knows." Stopping and turning to face Maura she looks into her eyes and motioning with her head towards the sunrise."You see that sunrise? It represents your life as it stands right now. It's the beginning of something beautiful, your back with Jane and the both of you are happy, or you will be. As for Jane she never stopped loving you and I know you never stopped loving her. If you want to keep her in your life you are going to get her to do something. She will do it if you ask, if she doesn't then make her."

"What do I have to do?" looking off into the distance, tears pooled in her eyes Maura started to get scared.

"Just watch what takes place." The blond says as she snaps her fingers in front of Maura's eyes.

Blinking from the snap, Maura finds herself inside an office of an empty warehouse. As she looks around she sees two people sitting at a table, both are in a heated argument when one of them looks over at a monitor. "The cops, how the hell did they find us here?" One of them said as he swapped channels and found the place was surrounded by what looked like Swat."No way out, and I'm not going back to prison."Taking up his weapon he heads out of the office and climbs a nearby ladder. The other man also grabbed his weapon, and headed out the door and taking up a position behind some crates. Looking at the monitor Maura see Jane and Frost following behind a few members of swat heading towards a side door. Blinking she finds herself behind the killer that climbed the ladder to the scaffolding. Taking up position behind the controls of a crane he lifts his gun and waits. She watches as the door is forced open and with guns raised SWAT starts making their way into the building, when the last of the swat team enters the building Frost follows soon after, and takes off to the left of the door, and as Jane enters the killer in front of Maura takes aim at Jane and fires two rounds that impact Jane in the chest. As Jane goes down Swat starts firing into the scaffolding, and Maura starts screaming.

Waking up from her dream Maura sat up and tried not to scream not wanting to wake Jane. She lay back down and moved closer to Jane and wrapped her arms around her and started crying. "I just got you back, I cannot nor will I push you away again, I will not lose you." She whispers and puts her head on Jane's shoulder.

Entering the bullpen Maura noticed all the commotion taking place and noticed that Jane was grabbing her jacket and reaching into her desk and retrieving her gun. "What is going on Jane?"

"We got a lead on the whereabouts of those two killers that killed those two smugglers; they're holed up in a warehouse on the docks. S.W.A.T is going to meet us there." Jane says as she starts heading to the elevators with Korsak and Frost. Getting a sick feeling in her gut, Maura flashed on her nightmare from that night and runs after Jane and grabs her before she could get into the elevator.

Before Jane could protest Maura drags Jane to the stairs and heads down to the first floor and out to Jane's car."Open your trunk Jane." She tells Jane with no room for argument. When the trunk pop's open Maura reaches in and takes out Jane's vest and throws it to her."Put it on Jane, and please don't fight me on this, I just have this feeling that you need to wear it for this raid and you know how I feel about gut feelings, so just do it."

Looking at Maura, Jane sets the vest on the roof of her car and takes off her jacket then puts on the vest. "Ok, I'll put it on, but later you're going to tell me where this is coming from Maura."

"I will Jane, and thank you for trusting me on this." She gives Jane a worried smile, and wraps her in a hug and kisses her on the cheek."Be safe, now get going they will not wait for you if you are late."

Arriving at the warehouse and parking near a swat van, Jane gets out of her car and heads over to the group of swat. "All right listen up we go in hot and fast. Rizzoli if you and your people go in you go in behind us, I don't want any arguments. Frost, Korsak you should take a cue from her and put your vests on. That's if you can still fit in yours Korsak."

"Funny Damon, laugh it up now, we'll see who laughs last." Huffing as he and Frost headed over to the car to get their vests out of the trunk. After getting their vests on, they rejoined Jane and swat and followed them to the door and drew their firearms and waited for the door to be breached. When swat busted the door in, they went in with their weapons up and ready. When Jane and the others didn't hear anything, Frost went in and Jane followed, two shots rang out.

Feeling two punches to her chest Jane grunts in pain and is thrown back out the door and goes down.

"Jane." Korsak yells and grabs her by the shoulder and drags her away from the door."Come on Jane speak to me." Korsak yells and kneels next to her and starts looking for any injuries.

"God that fucking hurts Korsak."Jane moans in pain, and tries to get up.

"Stay down Jane you took two to the chest, you might have some internal injuries." Grabbing his mike he starts yelling into it."Officer down, we need a medic now."

"What the hell did he use, a canon? Get this thing off of me I can't breathe." She begged as she tried to get to the fasteners.

"You'd be dead if it wasn't for that thing Jane, what made you put it on any way?" korsak asked her to try to get her mind off the pain.

"Maura made me put it on before I left, said something about a feeling she was having, glad I listened to her now." She scrunched her face in pain as she tried to move.

"Maura went with a feeling? Wow never thought I would see the day." He laughs nervously.

"Yea right, I didn't think I would ever hear her say that too." Laughing and then wishing she hadn't.

"Well I'm glad she made you wear it. The medics are here Jane." He said as he got out of their way.

"Ok, we're going to get you to the hospital." One of the medics said as his partner helped get her onto the gurney.

Korsak took out his phone. "I'll call Maura and tell her you're on the way to the hospital."

When Maura got the call from Korsak she dropped what she was doing and grabbed her purse and coat and headed to her car. When she got there she saw Angela pulling up also.

"Angela." She called out, and took the older woman in her arms when she saw tears in her eyes. "It's all right, she was wearing her vest."

"I'm sorry I just don't like it when my baby gets hurt."Angela said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"It is alright, come on let us go in and see if they brought her in yet." She said as she guided the older woman through the doors.

An agonizing hour later the doctor finally came out with some news. "Rizzoli."

"Right here." Both women said at the same time and headed over the doctor.

"How is my baby doctor?"

"Your daughter has a cracked sternum, a cracked rib and some bruising, nothing to be worried about; but we are going to be keeping her over night to be on the safe side though." He said as he led them to Jane's room so they could visit.

Sitting in a chair in one corner of the room Athena watched as the three women talked and smiled as she watched Maura and Jane hold hands and smile at each other. "I wish there was a happy ever after for the both of you, but sadly this is just the beginning of the end." She got up and walked out of the room and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Nightmares sequel

Hello, to all of the fans of Nightmares, the first fanfiction that I ever wrote. I am so happy that people loved this story and feel that it isn't complete, in some ways I have to agree. There is a sequel to this story on my fanfiction story page, it's called The Raven. So if you want to read the continuing adventures of our favorite ladies, jump on over and give it a read. If you do hope on over to read it I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think.


End file.
